


Eyes Wide Open

by allisonmartined



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-08
Updated: 2011-11-08
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s like she weaves herself throughout his dreams.  Even his childhood dreams seem to taste of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes Wide Open

At first, he thinks he’s made her up.  It’s not so far off, he thinks, if he could make someone up it would be her.

 

He’s not sure when the dreams start exactly.  It’s like she weaves herself throughout all of his dreams.  Even his childhood dreams seem to taste of her.

 

He doesn’t start to question them until she starts talking. 

 

When he wakes, he can’t remember what it is she said, but he knows that it was important.

 

There’s something essential about her, and he can’t quite figure out what it is.

 

She is beautiful, but there is something else that draws him to her face, makes him feel like she’s something (like she’s everything).  When he wakes, he has to catch his breath.

 

He’s combing through these dusty old art books, skimming his fingers over the spines, in this used bookshop in Dublin and he catches a glimpse of dark hair out of the corner of his eye.  He doesn’t know why he looks up then.  He’s seen dozens upon dozens of locks of dark raven hair.  But, he does look up.  Her hair is falling over her face and it isn’t until she shifts slightly, looking up at a shelf that he sees her, really sees her.

 

It’s a sharp intake of breath and his vision blurs.  He grabs the shelf to steady himself and books fall noisily to the floor.  He curses silently.  He still can’t breather properly.  What is happening?

He’s leaning over picking up books and when he goes to put them back on the shelf, her face is right there above his, her hands hovering above his.

 

Do I know you? She says.  And he wants to say yes, he needs to say yes.

I don’t know, he says instead.  It’s true enough.  Her lips quirk and she shoves a lock of hair behind her ear.

I’m Morgana, she says.  And when she says those words it’s like everything locks into place. Morgana.

Merlin, he breathes back.


End file.
